Teaching the Literature Club
by LoudLover
Summary: "I've been poking through your files, and I found some interesting pictures..." Rather than come out of the game, Monika has brought the protagonist into the game, for a very specific purpose: teaching an important lesson for the literature club. Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I just finished Doki Doki Literature Club, and was reading some fanfiction over on Archives of Our Own. I came across a story called 'Teaching Natsuki', which in short, was a smut fic. Anybody who has read my story "Helping Lynn" knows I'm not one to shy away. But I had a problem with it, because I felt it violated a core principle found in the game, and the source of Natsuki's pain. So I created this story to recreate what I think is more real. Each chapter will have a lemon, so be warned!**

 **-LL**

 **Chapter One: In the beginning**

I groggily stared at the alarm. 7:00 am. Time for work. I then noticed several key things wrong with my room, the first of which being that somehow, while I was sleeping, my entire room was rearranged. Secondly, the bed I was in was both smaller and had a different bedspread that I had on my bed normally. I shut off the alarm, and rolled over, trying to shield my eyes from the light. And then I saw the third thing that was wrong with this whole scenario.

A pair of bright, emerald green eyes stared back into mine, filled with happiness. I scrambled out of the bed and onto the floor. Monika sat up giggling. As far as you can tell, she was wearing green lingerie and nothing else.

"You're so funny. That's why I'm in love with you," Monika said.

"What I am I doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Monika asked. Her hand glowed blue. "Maybe this will jog your memory." With that, I fell into a flashback.

11111

It was slightly after dinner, and I was sitting in my small apartment, working on a new post for my political blog. I yawned and glanced at my laptop's clock. ' _Is it really 1am already?'_ I thought to myself. I saved my progress and clicked out of the window. I paused as I was about to shut my laptop off. The desktop icon for a game I had played, Doki-Doki Literature Club, had changed into a picture of Monika doing the pointing finger thing that she did in the game, which was weird, because I had just reinstalled the game. I clicked to open the game. The scene with Monika in the room opened, unusual, since I was still in Act 1 in reality.

Monika was frowning. I clicked through her generic dialogue about quitting the game. Then she said something else. " _I need your help with something. Something that has to happen. That's why I have brought you back here."_

"What is it?" I asked out loud, as if she could hear me.

" _I'm sure you are wondering what it is. All I need you to do is stare into the camera, and press Enter+G."_

' _Maybe it unlocks a cutscene'_ I thought. The thought of being able to brag on Reddit that I unlocked an unknown cutscene was very tempting, so I looked into my laptop's camera, and readied my fingers on the Enter and G keys. As soon as I did so, Monika started to glitch out and spew that code that deleted characters often did. My laptop went black suddenly.

' _Are you serious? It was just a troll?'_ I thought, annoyed, although posting this to Reddit would probably make people look into it and get trolled too. My laptop screen clicked on and began flashing so much that I needed to cover my eyes. A loud screeching sound came out of the computer, and I began to try to cover my eyes and plug my ears. In that moment, I felt so tired, and I passed out.

11111

"Wait, so you're saying I somehow came into the game?" I asked Monika, having gotten off the floor and taken some aspirin.

"Ahaha of course silly," Monika said. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad you are here." Her smile changed to more serious expression. "I need you for something."

"Uh, ok," I said uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Ahaha, well, it's a little uncomfortable for me, but as I have existed in this game, I have come to love these girls. I want to take care of them. And Dan Salvato said that they are all 18 now, and, from looking through your files, it seems that 18 is the year when certain thoughts begin to enter people's heads," Monika said, her face flushing with the last sentence. I was felt just as awkward, considering what was on my computer.

"Ah y-yes," I stuttered awkwardly. Monika smiled.

"Well, whoever drew me certainly captured all of my best features," she giggled and batted her eyelashes. My face flushed even redder than before. Monika laughed at my reaction before continuing. "Well, the girls are 18, and that means that they will be exploring that type of stuff, but all the guys the game could come up with would be second to you, the most wonderful guy in the whole universe!"

I was slightly stunned and confused. ' _Did she want me to have sex with the three other members of the Literature Club?'_ "I guess it would be an honor to take the virginities of the club members," I said. ' _I guess.'_

"Great! Glad you are so agreeable!" Monika said sweetly. "Now here is the plan: first you are going to romance Sayori. She needs you first. After her you will do Yuri, then Natsuki.

"As we go along, I'm going to take you through the week three times. Each time, you need to focus your love towards one of the girls. At the end of the week, if you've done it right, they will sleep with you on the Saturday before the festival.

I have made some minor script changes so that it will be easier for you. And since I won't be undermining Sayori this time, she won't kill herself at the end of the week. Each girl will remember their experience, but only at the end of the three weeks and the festival."

"Why the festival too?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, silly, you need to take me on a date before you can have me!" She exclaimed.

"I'm no stranger to stuff like that," I said.

"Of course you aren't! You are the most perfect guy in the world so of course you make sure a girl has a good time before you have a good time!" Monika said. "Ok everyone! Here's Monika's writing tip of the day! When dealing with multiple women, the most important thing you can do is remember that everybody is different, and has different struggles that they are dealing with! So when take that into consideration when planning to be with them. Also, wear protection! You never know where that pussy's been!"

"Good to note," I mumbled. Monika turned to me brightly and snapped her fingers.

"Time for you to get to work!" The whole world faded into darkness as the game set itself up and I got ready to go on my mission.

 **A/N: So there you have it. Our young buck is off to satisfy four lovely ladies, while trying to be a sweet guy about it. Let's see if he can do it! Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sayori

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's your fresh chapter. Will most likely have a lemon close to the end.**

 **~LL**

"Heeyyyy!" Sayori calls from down the street. I smile inside, knowing that this is a part of the script. I wasn't as much of a blockhead as MC was. I guess my brain replaced his in the transformation. "Sorry, I overslept again!"

"Well that's ok. I wanted to wait for you. You are my friend of course," I said, much more politely than MC. "Come on. Let's get to school."

The rest of the day passed as normal. Didn't enjoy my classes at all, though in real life I actually do like school. Guess I didn't lose all of MC's characteristics. I pretended to be bored, knowing that the script needed MC to not leave class until Sayori came and got me. Soon enough, Sayori popped through the door and bounded in front of me. "I was waiting outside, but I noticed you weren't coming out. You sure do space out a lot."

"Hmm, yes. I suppose I do," I mused.

"Well you should come with me to my club!" Sayori said. Though I knew I should be excited, MC didn't want to go. I pretended to be non-interested.

"I'm not sure…" I started, but Sayori cut me off. "But I promised that I would bring someone. Besides, there will be cupcakes!" Sayori's lines seem slightly different, but that was not a major concern to me. I decided (obviously) to go with her.

The first club meeting went relatively well. Around the time that we were all introducing each other, Monika flashed me a look that said ' _We need to talk'_. As the club meeting was winding down, Monika said "Okay everyone! It's time for Monika's writing tip of the day!" The members gathered around. "Sometimes, in stories, people have issues, and those issues should be addressed before anything should happen between you! In writing, of course!" She smiled. "Club dismissed."

She pulled me aside as the members filed out. Sayori glanced back at me. "Wait outside, I'll be there in a sec." I turned to Monika as Sayori moved out of the doorway into the hall. "So what do you need to talk about?"

Nothing much. Just wanted to let you know that I modified the code to allow for conversations to happen that aren't scripted, as well as scripted conversations to go a bit differently. Also, other things of course," she blushed as she said this, giggling a bit. I felt a bit flustered too.

"I'd better go. I'm sure Sayori is waiting for me," I said, waving goodbye to Monika.

SSSSSS

Walking home with Sayori was pleasant for me. We made small talk, mostly about how excited she was about being the Vice President of a new club. When we arrived at my house, we stopped at the front door.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sayori replied. "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that I hugged her. Surprised, she took a second to put her arms around me. We broke after a few moments, then she walked off towards her house.

I stepped into my own house. I really didn't know much about it, other than I had a bedroom and a kitchen. Apparently I also had a living room area with a TV, which I suspected played nothing I knew of. I slumped down on the couch and unbuttoned my shirt.

"How do I seduce Sayori?" I asked myself aloud. "I mean, I have to do it before Monday, because, you know, her hanging. So what do I do?" I continued. "Well, Monika's writing tip of the day might help. 'Issues have to be addressed before anything can happen'. I guess that makes sense. I'll figure out a plan. "

SSSSSS

The next day went normally too. That is up until the part with Sayori's blazer. I tried to button it up, like normal, but instead of telling her that she was unprofessional, I flipped the script.

"Sayori, whether or not your blazer fits, you still look beautiful," I said instead of criticizing her like MC was urging me to. Sayori blushed and looked away bashfully.

"Oh, don't say that. I look so messy," she said. I stifled a laugh, I stroked her hair, which she didn't move away from.

"Well, you might think you look messy, but I think you look stunning," I said. I could see Sayori smile, and it looked like a real smile. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. Our moment was broken by Natsuki clearing her throat exaggeratedly. The club meeting went on as normal.

"Okay everybody! Time for Monika's writing tip of the day!" Monika announced. "Sometimes you have to work against a deadline, but that's ok! If you work a little bit everyday, they you will make it eventually!"

Sayori briskly left. I tried catching up to her, but she was already gone.

SSSSSS

My mission seemed to be going well. I was awkwardly flirting with her, but she seemed to be responding whole scene with her bumping her head led to some spicy moments, and for a few moments I thought she would confess her love. It was not so, however, and I was left waiting.

We finally made it to the depression day, and I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew that she was going to experience a depressive episode. But without Monika further depressing her, would she still admit her feelings on Sunday, two days from now?

"Hey," Sayori said waving her hand in front of my face. "You are spacing out again." she said as we walked to school. "So… uh…" she began.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my head to her as I walked.

"I-it's nothing," Sayori stammered. I think I know what she wanted to say.

"Well, okay then. You can tell me anything you know," I replied lightly.

"Yeah, I know," Sayori said meekly.

The day passed, and soon it was time for club to start. I walked in to a generally familiar scene: Natsuki going through the closet with Yuri sitting in a desk reading _The Portrait of Markov_ , which reminded me of the prison novel _In the First Circle_ by Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn due to the Eye design on the front. Sayori, meanwhile, was sitting off in the corner. I walked over to her. "Hey, Sayori. You feeling ok?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Go have fun with others," Sayori replied, forcing a smile. I looked down at her and cocked my head.

"Are you sure? We could take a walk or something. Maybe we can talk through your feelings?" I asked. She jerked away as if she had been shocked, and she ran out or the room fast as a lightning bolt. I mentally facepalmed. Of course it had to be me who made her run out.

"Sayori left?" Monika asked. I turned to her.

"Yeah. I suggested we take a walk to talk about her feelings and I think that triggered something in the code because that is also a title of a song on the soundtrack," I replied. "I guess I should probably stay the course. On Sunday, I'll go over to her house like I am supposed to and we'll see how it progresses from there."

When it came time to choose somebody to help for the weekend, I chose Yuri, knowing that she was the next on my list of girls, and that maybe latent code from this playthrough would help me out in the future. We exchanged numbers, and I went home.

SSSSSS

Saturday morning came and went. I planned my next move in regards to Sayori for part of it. I called over to her house a few times, with no luck. After lunch, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Monika.

"Hey, Monika, come in," I greeted and opened the door wider to let her in. She gracefully stepped in and looked around. "Fairly clean," Monika observed.

"Thanks," I said. She plopped down in one of the soft chairs in the living and I sat on the sofa. "So what are you doing in the neighborhood?" Monika batted her eyelashes.

"Just visiting with Sayori. She's really into you. I'm trying to get her to feel comfortable about sex. She's never really thought about it before. So I was giving her some hints, you know, open her mind a little."

"Well then, uh, I guess that's good," I replied uncertainly. Monika brightened up even more.

"Glad I could help!" Monika said. "She should be coming over later, by the way! I convinced her to confess her feelings a day early." My mouth dropped having heard that.

"What? That's a terrible idea?" I replied. Monika smirked.

"I believe in you. You can definitely seduce her in like, two hours," she said, looking at her watch. She brought out a wrapped box, seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it to me. "Go ahead and open it!" Monika squealed as I looked at the box skeptically. I pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal what Monika got me.

Condoms.

She got me magnum condoms.

"Monika, really? Do I really need condoms?" I asked. She giggled. She put her finger up.

"It's time for Monika's writing tip of the day!" Monika said instead of answering. "Sometimes, when you are in a visual novel, you want to have sex! But you have to remember to always wear protection! You never know what diseases this girls might have, and you really don't want to have little anime babies running around!" I blinked in amusement at such a statement.

"You're really telling me I need to worry about unwanted pregnancies and STDs? This is a work of fiction, and I thought you said that they were all virgins," I said. Monika leaned in conspiratorially.

"They are all virgins, but the only kids I want you having in this game are ours," she said. I must have fainted or something, because the next thing I knew, she was gone, and I was laying on the couch in my living room. The box of condoms was sitting on the coffee table next to my head. I looked up at the clock and recoiled in horror. 5pm. Sayori would be over any minute now. I jumped up to hide the condoms and clean up any mess. I ran to my room and threw the condoms under my bed. I quickly made up my bed. As soon as I was done with that I charged downstairs, I skidded to a halt in the living room.

Sayori was sitting on the couch, looking down at her was reading a piece of paper. She looked up to the noise of my skidding and subsequent almost-fall into the bookcase. She smiled.

"Hey," she said. I sat down next to her. She quickly flipped over the paper.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked gently. I knew what was coming.

"I can trust you, right?" she looked at me with a smile, but seriousness in her eyes.

"Of course Sayori. You can trust me," I replied, placing my hand on hers. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I have this problem. Um, you know how I oversleep everyday? I'm not really oversleeping. I just can't find the motivation to get up. I have really bad depression." She took a shaky breath. "I, uh, always feel that rain clouds are over me, and that I'm always being rained on. It's only gotten worse over the past week, because I've been so selfish. Selfish for making you join the club. So I guess my depression is just my punishment for doing that." I cut her off by seizing her in my arms in a hug. She looked up at me, her eyes full of sadness.

"Sayori, I know. And I've got something to tell you too. Sayori, I love you. It's taken me some time to realize that. But over the past week, I've realized that the feelings I have for you aren't just the feelings of friendship. It's the feelings of having somebody that is in love. I love you, Sayori, and I want to be with you through the ups and the downs of life. I'm not sure if I could go a day without seeing you. And I would love it if you were my girlfriend. Do you accept my confession?"

With that, Sayori broke down into tears. She cried into my shirt. I stroked the back of her head. "O-of course, I accept. I love you. I just can't handle it. This should be the happiest moment of my life. But the rain clouds are still there." I kept stroking her head and kissed the top of it.

"Sayori, I'm here for you. I know that, whatever, happens, you don't have to be alone any more. I'm here for you. Please, stay here tonight. I want to be with you," I said, as her crying began to slow. "Come on, let me make you dinner and we can talk about us."

SSSSSS

While making the dinner was a only a slight success (the smoke alarm only went off once, so that's a victory), the talking we did during dinner was very consequential. We talked about our feelings, how long we have had them, all the basic stuff. Sayori seemed to cheer up a bit as we talked, although I wasn't sure whether that was just her putting on a brave face to make me feel at ease.

We curled up on the couch afterwards, flicking through the TV channels. She snuggled closer to me. She looked up at me with those big, beautiful, blue eyes. "I can't believe this. This is finally happening."

"It is happening. I love you, Sayori," I said, planting a kiss on her lips in the best way from this awkward position. She seemed to lean into a bit more. My heart raced. She looked at me again.

"I can feel your heartbeat. You really do love me," Sayori said quietly, almost to herself She then moved her body so she was facing me instead of being the little spoon. She leaned in and we began a passionate kiss. When we broke apart a few moments later, she said "I want to show you how much I love you."

Those were the words I knew were coming eventually. "Ok," I said. She rolled over so that she was on top of me. We started making out, our tongues intertwining and dancing around each other. We broke apart, breathing somewhat haggardly. "Sayori, let me go grab something real quick." She rolled off of me, her face flushed red.

I ran up to my room and grabbed a condom out of the box. Sticking it in my pocket, I went back down. I was shocked at what I was greeted by. Sayori had stripped off her sweater and pants, revealing a red lace g-string and no bra. "I-I bought this for you," Sayori stammered, looking away. I walked out to her and cupped her chin with one hand and her breast with the other.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sayori," I said into her ear softly. Sayori moaned as I pinched her nipple between my fingers. I started kissing down her neck, feeling her quickening pulse as I made my way down on her body. I began to suck on her sensitive nipple, flicking the tip of it with my tongue, while massaging the other breast in my hand. "W-wow, this f-feels so good!" Sayori said, her voice laced with happiness. I switched to her other nipple.

Instead of leaving my hand to caress her other one, she grabbed it by the wrist and began to move it down to her most sensitive area. I ran my middle finger right down her slit and felt how wet it was. I released her nipple from my mouth. "Lay back," I said, lightly pushing her shoulder. She leaned back against the back of the sofa and I pulled her panties off of her, exposing her pussy for the first time. It wasn't shaved, but it was definitely taken care of, with only a small bit of pink pubic hair. I dragged my tongue from the bottom to the top, stopping near her clit. I sucked it into my mouth. She moaned, her loudest one yet, and I responded by flicking my tongue on the tip of her clit. I continued to eat her out as I felt her hand on the back of my head, pressing me further and further in. I decided to go the distance and inserted my middle finger in.

"Shit! This feels so good, I'm so glad this is happening!" she cried out. I began to push my finger in and out slowly, trying to make sure she was ready for what was coming soon. Suddenly I felt her hand release me. "Stand up and unzip," Sayori said, authoritatively but still lustful. I guess she was feeling a bit braver now. I obliged her, letting my pants fall to the floor. She pulled down my boxers and my cock almost hit her in the face. "It's… it's… big," she stammered, clearly not expecting it. I flushed. This had always been a bit of an insecurity for me.

"It's only, like, seven inches," I responded. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"That's big," she said. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of it. She moved up and down the shaft, going about two inches down before gagging. I wasn't about to push my luck, so just enjoyed it. She rolled her eyes up to look at me. That was so HOT. I had to do it. I put my hand on the back of her head, not puching, but just for a bit of control, and to feel like I was actually doing something. I knew she was inexperienced but damn, it felt so good. "If you don't stop I'm going to cum soon," I groaned.

My dick was released from her mouth with a pop. She wiped a little string of saliva that had begun to fall from her mouth. I pulled the condom out of my pocket and rolled it down my dick. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. I pulled her up, and laid down on the couch. I realized I probably had to coach her in this. "Straddle me at my waist," I said. She did so. I rubbed the tip of my cock along her wet pussy as she trembled with trepidation.

"Go slow with me. I'm a virgin," Sayori said. I nestled my dick right outside her entrance, ready to push into it.

"I will, I promise," I said. I placed my hands on her hips and pushed down. As it went a few inches in, she whimpered. "Are you ok?" I asked, slightly concerned. I had never taken a virginity before, only had mine taken. She bit her lip and nodded. "Just.. just let me get used to it." She raised herself up, so much so that it fell out. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down, genuinely ashamed. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down into a passionate french kiss.

"You are absolutely fine," I told her after we broke apart. I grabbed my penis at the base and angled it up. Sayori guided the tip in and began to lean back, taking control for the first time. She went down slowly. As she went down again and again, she was taking more and more of it. It was starting to get hard to resist just gripping her hips and fucking her faster, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Instead, I reached down and began to rub her clit with my fingers. The added stimulation was enough

"I-I think I'm going to cum!" Sayori shouted. She arched her back as I felt her walls tightened around my shaft. The squeezing sensation was too much for me. I bucked into her, eliciting a squeal from Sayori as I shot my load into the condom. My dick fell out of her as she collapsed on top of me. I lightly kissed the top of her head as she buried her head into my chest. I stroked her head. I heard her mumble "Can we stay like this forever?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sayori. I'll hold you forever," I said. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well that's that! I was quite surprised at the amount of people who wanted to see this story continue. Thanks for the support, and I'm sorry I didn't get this out to you sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be out, hopefully soon. See you next time!**

 **~LL**


End file.
